FV208: Saturday Night
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: A female crewmember is left in a coma after a brutal attack, with no suspects Tuvok has no way of solving this mystery until the following Saturday another girl is murdered


Saturday Night

**Episode Synopsis**  
**Naomi is found murdered in her quarters, with no suspects Tuvok has no way of solving this mystery until the following Saturday another girl is murdered.**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Jennifer Lien as Kes  
Clive Martin as Evil C  
Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
15th September 2001

**Episode Based In**  
May 2377 (mid season 7)

**The Mess Hall:**  
Neelix was sorting out the auditions his latest masterpiece, his new double movies called Bagámon: The Meowthree Strikes Back and Bagámon: Resolution Bogia.

"Okay, I've got my entire cast. Dust Sauce will be played by Tom. Foggy Weather will be played by Morgan," Neelix said.

"I have to play somebody called Foggy Weather? I auditioned for the part of Ashley," Morgan moaned.

"That part has been taken. Anyway, Craig will play Rocky Ten. Julian Drawers will be played by Lee," Neelix said.

"I thought that Julian was a girl," Tani muttered.

"Ashley and Terry aka Team Satellite will be played by Jessie and James," Neelix said.

"Hey, we didn't audition," Jessie said.

"Er, yes you did you just don't remember it. You've lost your memories," Neelix stuttered.

"We've not lost our memories, idiot," Jessie said.

"Tough, you got the part. The Boss, who always says 'I am the Boos', will be played by me. Emma will play Harmony, in the second movie. Harry will play the Collector guy. The three shoes, or sorry, trainers, in the first movie will be played by Naomi, Annika and Lilly. Ashleybelle, Terry's psychotic fiancée, will be played by Tani," Neelix said. Tani almost looked like she was going to start drooling.

"I've just realised that Bagámon is a skit of Pokémon," Lee blurted out.

"Well duh, I think everyone has guessed that already," Morgan muttered.

"Let's get to work on the second movie!" Neelix yelled.

"But shouldn't we film the first movie first?" Tom asked.

"I like the second movie's storyline better," Neelix replied.

**The Holodeck:**  
"And action!" Neelix ordered.

"It's all in the legend, the world will turn to dust," Morgan said in her best Misty voice. Everyone looked at Tom.

"Dust, it's talking about you," Lee said in his best Tracey voice.

Author's Note: Tracey is a guy in Pokémon. Yeah, I don't understand it either.

"I'm the chosen one?" Tom gasped.

"Neelix, this is stupid. Everyone would have worked this out earlier in the movie if it was realistic," Morgan said.

"Cut! Morgan, just say your lines," Neelix said. Everyone heard Tani giggling really hard, and then the sound of a whip hitting the floor. Everyone looked at the side of the set. Tani was chasing James with a whip.

"You're not running properly!" Tani laughed, sounding too much like Jessiebelle.

"Tani, what the hell are you doing?" Neelix asked.

"I'm practising for the scene I'm in," Tani replied as she continued to chase after James.

"Okay, carry on," Neelix said.

"What!? Neelix, I'm going to kill you!" James yelled.

"If he survives being married to her," the hologram Bark, which was just a cartoon 2D dog, said.

"Bark, you don't say those lines in this movie," Neelix muttered.

"Shut up furball," Bark growled.

"Er, I thought he was a furball too," Tom whispered. Bark jumped onto Tom and started biting and scratching him.

"Can we please get on with this scene? It's a really important scene," Neelix moaned.

"I don't see the point of having actors, you can just program holographic ones," Lee said.

"Just get back in your places," Neelix muttered.

**Ten minutes later:**  
"Okay, now in this scene you let go of the Bogia because you're slowing it down," Neelix said.

"But isn't that thing going to be flying several kilometres above the ground?" James asked.

"Yeah so?" Neelix asked.

"I'll never go that high, never mind fall from that height," Jessie said.

"The safeties are on, nothing to worry about," Neelix said.

"That's what you said the last time when we did the scene where the submarine crashed into that cliff side," James said.

"Look I don't know how that happened. Maybe somebody switched the safeties off in that scene," Neelix said. An angel ring appeared over Tom's head. He ran off the set as quickly as possible. "Are you going to do this scene are not?" Neelix asked.

"No, get our stunt doubles to do it," Jessie replied.

"What stunt doubles?" Neelix asked.

"The holograms, duh," Jessie replied.

"Oh, right, I knew that," Neelix muttered.

"We'll go now, good luck with the stunt doubles," Jessie said.

"I'm not using the stunt doubles. The only reason I'd use them is if the Holodeck didn't have the safeties on, but they are on," Neelix said. He and Jessie heard a scream very close by. Tani was chasing after James again.

"Why doesn't anybody help me?!" he yelled.

"Come back!" Tani yelled.

"Well, at least this can't get any worse," Neelix muttered. Another scream was heard. Harry ran out the door as quickly as possible.

"Why is he so scared of me?" Naomi asked herself.

"Crap, we needed Harry for the next scene. Oh well, it's a wrap for today," Neelix said. Everyone rushed out at the speed of light.

**Meanwhile onboard a mysterious ship:**  
"So Evil C, how did you like my artificial nebula?" Bobby asked as he looked a console showing a purply cloud thing.

"Nebula? I thought it was a plasma storm," Evil C muttered

"Shut up man!" Bobby moaned. Another man walked into the room.

"Sir, Voyager and the Dellia Fleet are close by, they may still detect us," the man said.

"They're not much of a threat, Boss. If we take the old Boss' side maybe they will be," Evil C pointed out.

"Shut up man! I do not need you to tell me what to do!" Bobby yelled.

"But, they're not going to do anything to us," Evil C said.

"How do you know for certain? You may have been deceived, I have a mission for you," Bobby said.

"Look, Bobby, I'm not going to make you anymore cups of coffee," Evil C muttered.

"Ok, make that two missions for you. First make me the coffee and then..." Bobby said.

"Ohno, you're not going to make me scratch your back again. Do it your bloody self!" Evil C snapped.

"No, I do not want you to scratch my back, somebody else will do it while you're gone. Your mission is to reboard Voyager. They probably didn't even notice you were gone. I want you to find out if they're a threat to us," Bobby said.

"That's a bit of a dumb mission, but I'll do anything to get away from you for a few days," Evil C said.

"Shut up man!" Bobby yelled.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Morgan walked into the room, she walked up to a table where Tani, Lilly & Triah were sitting. Tani stood up.

"Morgan, how are you?" Tani muttered in a huffy tone.

"Oh give it up, Tani. Just get over it, you're still my best friend," Morgan said.

"Whatever you say, Morgan," Tani muttered and she walked out. Morgan sat down in her seat.

"You think she would of gotten over it by now," Morgan said.

"Is it true?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why she wont get over it," Morgan replied. Lilly and Triah looked at each other and they giggled slightly.

"I can see why she hasn't got over it," Triah muttered.

"Why's that?" Morgan asked.

"Well doesn't Tani fancy James?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, nobody does not think otherwise, what's that got to do with it?" Morgan asked.

"It's simple, she's got competition now," Triah replied.

"Competition for what?" Morgan asked.

"Both of you have a thing for James, so it's kind of a competition," Triah replied and she started giggling again.

"I don't have a thing for him. Where did you get that idea?" Morgan asked. Lilly and Triah looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"Tani told us that you said to her that you fancied him," Lilly said.

"I didn't say that! And I don't fancy him!" Morgan screeched.

"Fancy who?" a familiar voice asked. The three girls looked up and they saw James standing near the table.

"Now look what you've done!" Morgan yelled.

"Why would Tani lie about that?" Triah asked.

"Er, what's going on?" James asked.

"God, you have a really good talent of popping up when you're being talked about," Lilly muttered.

"Oh, you're talking about me," James said and he sat down next to Morgan who looked rather embarrassed.

"Yeah, Morgan fancies you," Lilly said and she burst into giggles again, so did Triah.

"I do not! Tani lied, she's just trying to get me back!" Morgan snapped.

"You know, you two would make a perfect couple, you're both slayers," Triah said in the middle if a giggle.

"Morgan? She's only a kid," James said.

"And he's an old man," Morgan said.

"I'm not old!" James snapped.

"Oh, they're having a lovers quarrel already," Lilly said quietly, she and Triah burst out laughing again.

"Yeah, we'll leave them two alone to work it out," Triah muttered. She and Lilly stood up and headed out in a fit of giggles.

"They were lying, weren't they?" James asked.

"No, they were told what to believe. Tani's the one whose lying," Morgan replied. She looked at him, he was ready to laugh as well. "Do you honestly think I would fancy you?" Morgan asked angrily. A few people turned around to look at them.

"No, of course not. I just thought it was funny that's all," James muttered.

"Oh please! Tani could of picked somebody more realistic," Morgan said.

"Like Craig?" James asked.

"That's even less realistic," Morgan replied.

"But didn't you, well, kiss him?" James asked.

"Yeah, but didn't you kiss Jess a couple of times?" Morgan asked.

"A couple of times? It was only once, and besides that was an accident," James replied.

"Yeah, and so was me and Craig. I suppose I understand why she made this rumour up. She probably believes it. I fought her and beat her up a few times during training, yet I didn't touch you," Morgan said.

"I don't see how that explains everything," James said.

"Well, if you were forced to fight Jess, would you do it?" Morgan asked.

"No, she's my best friend," James replied.

"Yeah, but Tani was my best friend. I mean, the other reason why you wouldn't want to fight her is because you have a crush on her," Morgan said.

"I thought I made myself clear on that," James muttered.

"Don't make excuses, you fancy her and that's final. If it's not because of that, what other reason would you have to not train with her?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I don't know," James muttered.

"I know, you are worried that you will hurt her, because of that slayer thing," Morgan said.

"How did you know that?" James asked.

"You're forgetting, I'm telepathic," Morgan said.

"Well cut it out! I bet you wouldn't like it if somebody read your mind," James said.

"No I wouldn't. I only did it there because I could tell you were lying when you said 'I don't know', other times have only been an accident," Morgan said.

"Fine. But what's this got to do with you and Tani," James asked.

"Now it doesn't make as much sense actually. I didn't fear that I would hurt her, and she couldn't defend herself as easily against me. So I have no idea why I didn't fight you. I mean, you have the slayer strength, you could probably defend yourself even if you didn't have as much experience as me," Morgan said. She didn't get a reply. She turned to see what James was looking at. Jessie had come in, followed by Tom with baby Duncan in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"The kid, the kid is here," James muttered and he tried to hide his face. But it was too late, Tom had given up chasing after Jessie and he walked up to Morgan and James.

"Since you two are god parents of Duncan why don't you bloody babysit!" Tom moaned.

"Why would I want to babysit?" James asked.

"It's not a matter of wanting, jerk, just do it. I couldn't get Jessie to agree," Tom said.

"Tough, find somebody else, I don't like babies," James said.

"Since when? You used to help Craig babysit Kiara when she was only a baby," Tom asked.

"It's a recent thing, now go away," James replied. Tom grinned and he lay Duncan on the chair next to James.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Tom asked in a teasing voice.

"Tom, why don't you leave him alone and get yourself a life," Morgan said.

"Stay out of this, Morgan, this has nothing to do with you. Anyway I saw that he is scared. When Duncan was born he and Jess ran out of Sickbay. They must have been scared of him," Tom said.

"I wasn't scared," James muttered.

"Then why did you and Jess run? Was Jess scared, and you just ran with her so you wouldn't look stupid," Tom asked.

"Tom, shut up, it's bad enough hearing your thoughts without you talking as well," Morgan muttered.

"It's not my fault that you can't control your abilities Morgan, so why don't you leave me alone instead," Tom said. Morgan folded her arms and pouted. "Anyway, I'll make you a deal. You babysit Duncan at your place, and I leave you alone for two days," Tom said. Morgan and James burst out laughing. Tom looked at them funny. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You, leave him alone? That's a funny one," Morgan laughed.

"It's not a joke," Tom muttered.

"That deal wont work out, Tom," James said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, I love annoying you. Ok, you babysit Duncan tonight at your place, I'll pay you two days worth of rations," Tom said.

"Four days," James said.

"I think two days worth is quite a lot, why four?" Tom asked.

"Jessie and I stay in on Saturday nights. She'll want paying," James replied.

"Oh great, fine you've got a deal," Tom muttered, he stood up and picked up Duncan. He walked out of the room. Once he'd gone Jessie came up to the table.

"God, I thought he'd never leave," Jessie muttered and she sat down next to Morgan.

"How much alcohol can we get with four days worth of rations, Jess?" James asked.

"A lot, why?" Jessie asked.

"We're lumbered with Duncan tonight, but we're getting payed four days worth of rations for it," James replied.

"Ohno, I was avoiding Tom so he wouldn't lumber me with him," Jessie groaned.

"Well, at least we can have a lot of alcohol to get us through it," James said.

"I thought you two would be put off alcohol, I mean if you hadn't of drank any alcohol during the love spell, you wouldn't have that brat to babysit," Morgan said.

"That's true, but that's not going to happen again," Jessie said.

"Well, since you're getting a lot of alcohol tonight, can I come over?" Morgan asked.

"Well, okay," James replied.

"Cool, don't forget to replicate Bacardi, I love that stuff," Morgan said, she stood up and she walked out.

**Deck Four:**  
Tani turned the corner and she crashed into Samantha. They ended up walking down the same corridor.

"Who the hell are you?" Tani asked.

"Samantha Wildman, Naomi's mother," Samantha replied.

"She has a mum, woah," Tani muttered. They both stopped at Samantha's Quarters.

"What do you want?" Samantha asked.

"I just wanted to see, Naomi," Tani replied. Samantha pressed a button next to the door. The door opened. They were greeted by the most horrific sight, (no, not Annika naked, yeesh!). Naomi was lying on the floor, she had been stabbed in the stomach, and her arm had been slashed. Blood was everywhere. Samantha ran over to her and knelt down. Tani tapped her commbadge.

"Henderson to Sickbay, medical emergency," she said frantically.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn walked onto the Bridge. Duncan was lying on her chair, Kiara was on Chakotay's chair, Bryan was on the floor eating squishy chocolate. Tom was talking to Claire at the science station. Morgan was with Jessie at the engineering station.

"Tom, get your son off my chair," Kathryn said. Tom jumped slightly and he turned to face her.

"Sorry Captain, he must like it," Tom said. Duncan started giggling for no reason. Tom and Kathryn walked up to the chair. Tom picked up Duncan, and he noticed there was a wet patch on the chair.

"Tom!!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Er..." Tom stuttered.

In: "Sickbay to Janeway."

"Wooh, saved by the bell," Tom muttered. Kathryn passed him a death glare as she tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway here," she said.

In: "Captain, please report to Sickbay."

"On my way, Janeway out," Kathryn said and she tapped her commbadge again. She fixed another death glare on Tom as she headed towards the turbolift. "Tom, I want that clean when I get back," she said as she disappeared into the turbolift.

"Duncan, you got your daddy into trouble," Tom muttered. Duncan just giggled again.

"You don't need help to get into trouble," Claire muttered.

Oh shut up, Katie!" Tom yelled. A brick was thrown at him and it hit him in the back of the head. "Where the hell did that come from?" Tom moaned as he put Duncan on the floor next to Bryan.

"Wasn't me, must of been my fan," Claire muttered.

"You, a fan? Don't make me laugh," Tom said. Another brick hit him in the back of the head. This time he got knocked unconscious. Duncan giggled hysterically when Tom fell to the floor. There was blood on the back of his neck, Duncan seemed to fall asleep. Bryan started laughing instead.

"Who threw those bricks anyway?" Kiara asked. Claire pointed towards the turbolift. Evil C was standing there.

"My fan," Claire replied.

"I wonder why Duncan fainted," Harry muttered. Morgan and Jessie glanced nervously at each other.

**Sickbay:**  
Kathryn rushed through the doors, and she quickly walked upto the Doctor.

"Report," she said. The Doctor stepped a little to the right so Kathryn could see Naomi on the bio bed. "What happened?" she asked.

"Samantha and I found her like this in her quarters," Tani replied.

"It was most definitely attempted murder, she has some horrific knife wounds. Fortunately I managed to revive her but her wounds haven't been treated yet, so I'll have to keep her in stasis until I do," the Doctor said.

"Who could do this to her? I mean this is the second time she's been murdered in one season," Kathryn asked.

"Whoever did it covered their tracks remarkably well, this time the internal sensor logs left no trace of tampering," Tuvok said.

"I doubt it would be the same spirits that murdered people in Disconnected," Tani said.

"That is highly unlikely, they're not in the cast list," the Doctor said.

"Besides they only seemed to possess Morgan & Craig, Morgan was on the Bridge at the time, and I think I saw Craig in Engineering," Kathryn said.

"Should I question all of the main cast?" Tuvok asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Kathryn replied. Tuvok nodded and he walked out. "How long until I'll be able to speak with Naomi?" Kathryn asked.

"About two days," the Doctor replied.

"Why that long?" Tani asked.

"Well, er," the Doctor muttered.

He thought, "why wont this scene finish, I can't think up an excuse."

"The writers need to waste most of the following week so they can get to the next Saturday," the Doctor replied.

_"Hey! Why do we keep getting blamed for everything?" Raichu asked._

_"Because we're writing the ep," Marill replied._

_"Oh yeah," Raichu muttered._

**Later that night**  
**Jessie/James' Quarters:**  
Morgan walked through the door, holding something behind her back.

"Has the monster arrived yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," James replied. Morgan pulled out what she had behind her back, it was a Game Boy.

"I thought I'd replicate you a new one, since I kinda broke your old one," Morgan muttered as she handed it over to James.

"Kinda broke it? Morgan, you snapped it in half," James said.

"Well it was the Scyther's fault," Morgan said.

"Whatever you say. Thanks by the way," James said.

"No probs, I just stole some of mum's rations to replicate it. Mum owes me last week's rations anyway," Morgan said. The door chime went off.

"That must be the monster," James muttered.

"Are we talking about Tom or Duncan?" Morgan asked.

"Good question," James replied. Jessie walked in to the main room. She headed over to the main door and it opened. Tom just let himself in. He handed Duncan to Jessie.

"He's just been fed so, thank god, you don't have to feed him again until I pick him up. If he does want feeding give him a bottle of milk, don't feed him the way B'Elanna does, Duncan'll probably have nightmares," Tom said.

"I don't get it," Jessie muttered, she looked at Morgan who was confused as well.

"Oh for crying out loud, you tell her James, I'll be back at ten," Tom said and he walked out.

"What did he mean?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, I only remember getting fed by bottle," Morgan replied. They both looked at James.

"Oh for god's sake," James muttered. He whispered something in Jessie's ear, and then in Morgan's ear.

"Ew, that's disgusting," Morgan moaned.

"Now I get what that moron meant, excuse me," Jessie said. She handed Duncan to James and she stormed out.

"That's put me off kids, permanently," Morgan muttered. The door chimed again.

"Come in," James said. Tani walked in, she was busy trying not to laugh.

"Is there something you're not telling me Morgan," Tani said as she pointed at Duncan.

"Oh give it a rest, Tani," Morgan moaned.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"Oh, I came here to tell you about Naomi," Tani replied.

"What about her?" Morgan asked.

"She's been murdered," Tani replied.

"Again, that's twice in one season," Morgan said.

"Well at least she hasn't beaten my score yet," James muttered. Morgan used her fingers to count.

"She's close to it. You've died three times, I think Annika has the highest score," Morgan said.

"She may beat your score still cos she's alive again," Tani said. Jessie walked back in.

"Oh Tani, I think you're in the wrong place, the Nut House is just next door," Jessie said.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Jess," Tani muttered and she walked out.

**Tuvok's Office:**  
Tuvok was sitting at his console, reading a PADD. He tapped his commbadge.

"Tuvok to Johnstone," he said.

In: "Yeah?"

"Report to my office, immediately," Tuvok said.

In: "Sorry Tuvok, I outrank you, you don't order me about."

"Fine. Can you please come to my office?" Tuvok asked.

In: "Better. I'll beam over in a few minutes, Johnstone out."

**Later:**  
"Come in," Tuvok said. Lilly walked in and sat opposite him.

"What did you want to see me about?" Lilly asked.

"According to a few crewmembers, you've had a grudge on Naomi Wildman for quite a while. I'd like to know more about it," Tuvok replied.

"It's only a little grudge, hardly a security matter," Lilly said.

"You do know that Naomi was attacked earlier today," Tuvok said. Lilly looked shocked.

"No, I didn't know. Is that what all this is about?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I'm interviewing each main character, and guest star. Frankly I'm at a loss, I am no closer to solving this mystery. Anyway, what kind of grudge did you have on her?" Tuvok asked.

"It's nothing really, it just does my head in when she acts all grown up even though she's only five or something," Lilly replied.

"She's half K'Tarian, they mature faster than humans," Tuvok said.

"Yeah I know, it's just she seems to think she's it," Lilly said.

"Please explain," Tuvok said.

"There's nothing to explain, she's just a show off. Anyway I wouldn't do anything like that to her because of this," Lilly said.

"You don't feel threatened by her, do you?" Tuvok asked.

"No, why would I," Lilly replied.

"When was the last time you were on Voyager?" Tuvok asked.

"About two weeks ago," Lilly replied. Tuvok wrote something on his PADD.

"Very well, you may go," Tuvok said. Lilly stood up and she walked out.

**Two hours later**  
**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
Jessie and James were asleep on the sofa, Morgan was sitting on one of the chairs with Duncan resting on her left arm. The Game Boy was in her right hand.

"Okay, what move should we use?" Morgan asked quietly. Duncan pointed at the screen. "Good idea," Morgan whispered and she pressed a few buttons. The door chimed. She gently put Duncan on the chair as she stood up and she headed over to the door.

"Morgan, you still here?" Tom asked.

"Keep it down," Morgan whispered.

"Why, is Duncan asleep?" Tom asked quietly.

"Er no, they are," Morgan replied and she pointed at the sofa. Tom laughed slightly.

"I was expecting it to be the other way round," Tom said. Morgan walked back over to Duncan and she picked him up. She handed him over to Tom. "He hasn't been any trouble, has he?" Tom asked.

"To be honest he's been really good," Morgan replied.

"I find that hard to believe," Tom muttered.

"Why's that?" Morgan asked.

"He's never quiet, and sometimes I think he doesn't even sleep," Tom replied.

"I think he cried once, for a minute," Morgan said.

"I think he should see the Doc, he's probably ill," Tom said and he headed out.

"I wouldn't do that, he'll probably cry more than usual," Morgan said as he disappeared out the door. She turned off the Game Boy, put it on the table and then she walked out.

**Two days later**  
**Sickbay:**  
Tuvok and Kathryn walked through the door and they headed straight over to Naomi's biobed. Naomi was awake and the Doctor was scanning her with his tricorder.

"How are you feeling, Naomi?" Kathryn asked.

"I've been better, I guess," Naomi replied.

"Who attacked you?" Tuvok asked.

"I don't know. The lights went out, I only saw a shadow," Naomi replied.

"Can you tell us something about it?" Tuvok asked.

"Like a description of a shadow's going to get us anywhere," Kathryn muttered.

"I think it was a she, and she was rather tall," Naomi replied.

"Can you tell me how tall?" Tuvok asked.

"I think she was a little taller than me, I'm not quite sure, it happened rather fast," Naomi replied.

"Thank you, Naomi. I think we've narrowed the list of suspects from 150 to 70," Tuvok said.

"That's still rather a lot of suspects, Tuvok," Kathryn said.

"Yes it is, but I'll still continue my investigation," Tuvok said and he walked out.

**The next Saturday**  
**Janeway's Quarters:**  
Morgan walked into the main room, and she sat down on the sofa. Suddenly she just collapsed.

**Some strange misty place:**  
"Ohno, not again," Morgan muttered as she looked around. Kes appeared and she walked upto Morgan.

"Hello again, Morgan," Kes said softly.

"Isn't there a different method of communication, this place freaks me out," Morgan said.

"No, sorry," Kes replied.

"Well, what am I doing here this time?" Morgan asked.

"Well I noticed that your crew is faced with a confusing murder mystery," Kes said.

"Don't tell me, I save the crew from peril. We've had this storyline way too many times. I don't want to be Fifth Voyager's Seven," Morgan said.

"Well, you're sort of there, you see the killer is not somebody you expected," Kes said.

"Really, who is it?" Morgan asked.

"Well when I was a crewmember on Voyager, I was threatened to leave the ship by a crewmember," Kes said.

"But mum said that you left because you wanted to explore your new powers," Morgan said.

"That's what I told her, the person who threatened me told me that if I told anyone about the threat she would kill me," Kes said.

"What about your powers? You could of defended yourself with them," Morgan said.

"I was threatened before they even developed. She was still capable of hurting me when I decided to leave," Kes said.

"Who was it, and is it the same person who attacked Naomi?" Morgan asked.

"I'm afraid so, she must be stopped," Kes said.

"Well, who is it?" Morgan asked.

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
Jessie was lying on the sofa, she heard a banging noise. She slowly stood up, and she headed towards her room. The lights started to flicker, and after a few seconds they went off. Jessie tapped her commbadge.

"Rex to Security," she said. All she got was the sound of static. She heard the sound of somebody walking near by. Suddenly something hit the back of her head and she fell onto the bed.

**The strange misty place, again:**  
"I didn't think she would be capable of it," Morgan said. She didn't get a response, Kes was in a trance. She eventually snapped out of it. "What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Jessie, she's being attacked," Kes said.

Suddenly the misty place disappeared and Morgan found herself back in her quarters. She quickly sat up and tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Stuart," she said.

In: "What?"

"Jessie's in trouble, you'd better get there, I'll get Security," Morgan said as she ran out the door.

**Minutes later**  
**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
Morgan and James ran through the main doors and they rushed into Jessie's room. They saw Jessie lying, barely conscious on top of the bed. They both rushed over to her.

"We're too late, Janeway to Sickbay, medical emergency," Morgan said after she tapped her commbadge. "At least she isn't as badly hurt as Naomi was," Morgan muttered. A nanoprobe burst out of Jessie's cheek. "Ok, I don't think that's suppose to happen," Morgan said.

In: "Sickbay to Morgan, transporters aren't working. You're going to have to carry your patient to Sickbay."

"James, you take her, I'm staying here," Morgan said.

"Why?" James asked.

"She's still here," Morgan muttered.

"Who are you talking about?" James asked.

"Just go," Morgan commanded. James picked Jessie up and he quickly left the quarters.

"All right, come out, I know you're still here," Morgan said loudly. The cupboard doors that were behind her suddenly opened and she was pushed onto the bed. A dark shadow emerged from the cupboard. Morgan got back onto her feet.

"There's no use in hiding yourself, I know it's you," Morgan said. The figure walked further forward, the light from the other room shone on her. It was Annika.

"Well Morgan, glad you stopped by, it saved me the trip to your quarters," Annika sneered.

"Why don't you give up while you're ahead, it'll save me the energy I need to kick your a," Morgan said. Annika quickly pulled a knife out of her pocket and she slashed Morgan's arm with it. "Is that the best you can do?" Morgan asked as she held her left arm. Annika pulled out a hypospray.

"Since I'm always the generous type I'll tell you what this is. It's a secret formula I've been working on. It re activates drones nanoprobes, but they end up going out of control in the end. There's no telling where they would erupt. Of course there is a high chance that the nanoprobes will attach onto vital organs. That could prove fatal. I doubt Jessie would last long if that were to happen," Annika said.

"You bch!" Morgan yelled and she punched Annika in the face. She stumbled backwards, and she bumped into the cupboard. Annika didn't seem affected by the punch.

"Nice try, Morgan," Annika sneered. She hit Morgan in the face and she fell back onto the bed. Annika put the knife on a table. She walked over to her and she sat over Morgan. She held her down using her right hand. "There's no need to resist Morgan. Don't you know resistance is futile," Annika said as she brought the hypospray closer to Morgan's neck. Suddenly the knife flew into Morgan's right hand and she pointed it at Annika's neck.

"Don't even try it, Barbie. Get up," Morgan commanded. Annika slowly stood back up, Morgan quickly got back to her feet. "Security will be here any minute now so you might as well give up," Morgan said. Conveniently four security officers rushed into the room. "Take the Barbie away," Morgan said. The security officers took ahold of Annika and they dragged her out of the room.

**Sickbay:**  
Kathryn walked into the room. She rushed over to Morgan.

"Are you ok?" Kathryn asked.

"I suppose so," Morgan replied as Tom finished treating her. She stood up.

"What on earth happened?" Kathryn asked.

"Kes told me that Jessie was being attacked by Annika, so I contacted James & security," Morgan replied.

"Why would Annika want to hurt Jessie?" Kathryn muttered to herself.

"She was also responsible for attacking Naomi. And she's responsible for Kes leaving the ship four years ago," Morgan said.

"How is that possible? She wanted to leave to develop her powers," Kathryn asked.

"Long story," Morgan replied as she headed over to Jessie's biobed. Kathryn slowly followed. "How is she?" Morgan asked.

"She's just gone unconscious, other than that I think she's ok," James replied. Morgan gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be ok," Morgan said softly.

"I hope you're right, coz if you're not I'll kill that Barbie bch myself," James said.

"Well if you need a hand in doing so, you know who to contact," Morgan said.

"Murder is not an option," Kathryn said angrily.

Tom walked over and he scanned Jessie with a tricorder. He slowly shook his head. "She's gone into a coma," he said.

"What! How?" James asked.

"I don't know, in my opinion it's for the good. That virus will cause her a lot of pain if she was awake," Tom replied.

"Why aren't you happy?" Morgan asked.

"I know I don't like her but being happy she's in pain is just ridiculous. I can't believe you said that," Tom pouted.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood," Morgan muttered.

"You failed," Tom said and he walked away. The Doctor walked in, and he headed straight over to Kathryn.

"I may know the cause of her actions," the Doctor said.

"Cause? She's insane that's why she did it," Morgan said.

"Morgan!" Kathryn scolded.

"Actually, Captain, she's right," the Doctor said.

"What?" Kathryn said.

"According to my detailed scan, she has a Cognitive Disorder," the Doctor said.

"Isn't that what Chakotay had in the Fight?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes. It's possible that Annika keeps hearing voices that tell her to do what she's been doing," the Doctor replied.

"Oh come on, Doc, she was acting differently too," Morgan said.

"That's normal for somebody who's been affected with the disorder for five years," the Doctor said.

"If she's had the disorder for that long, how come you haven't detected it before?" Kathryn asked.

"I do not know, Captain. It was lucky we caught her at this time," the Doctor said.

"Why's that?" Kathryn asked.

"I questioned her. She started ranting about most of the female main characters. I think she's jealous of most of the new cast. Probably because they take the spotlight from her and or they've mistreated her," the Doctor said.

"Like Naomi, she was starting to get popular in episodes. And Jessie's one of the main, main stars," Morgan said.

"Exactly, and I think she went after you because you're another popular main character, and you've er, killed her before," the Doctor said.

"By accident! I dropped that chain-saw by accident," Morgan pouted.

"Why did you have it in the first place?" Kathryn asked.

"I was just trying to scare her," Morgan replied.

"What about Dark Frontier? You beamed her into space," the Doctor asked.

"As a joke, I beamed her back afterwards. She was only dead for a few minutes," Morgan replied.

"Never mind. Anyway the point is that I've got the perfect treatment," the Doctor said.

"Euthanasia," James said.

"No! I couldn't do that," the Doctor cried.

"I didn't say you'd be doing it, I'll do it," James said.

"I've got a different solution," the Doctor said while trying to ignore the last comment.

"A Nut House!" Morgan blurted out.

"I've programmed a Mental Hospital, or a Nut House as Morgan calls it. Since Annika would be the only patient, treatment should be quicker," the Doctor said.

"She'll still be jealous of most of the female cast," Kathryn pointed out.

"I'll try to sort that out too," the Doctor said.

"Very well Doctor, how long will this take?" Kathryn asked.

"It's hard to say. Treatments like this take months," the Doctor replied.

"What about the reset button?" Morgan asked.

"That wont work in this case, I think the writers want to make her suffer," the Doctor replied.

"I can see why, the stupid Barbie bch," James muttered.

"Oh for god's sake, nobody listen to him!" the Doctor cried.

"Why? Give him a chance, he could lose his best friend!" Morgan snapped.

"You know that will never happen, this is episodic TV!" the Doctor yelled.

"No it isn't, it's a bloody fanfic!" Morgan yelled back.

"Will you all just shut up!" Kathryn yelled.

"Sorry mum, it's not my fault that the Doctor only cares about Annika because of his infatuation with her," Morgan said.

"Oh come on, Morgan. The whole crew knows about your infatuation with a certain someone," the Doctor said. Morgan looked at James, they both felt rather sick.

"Tani's struck again! I'm going to kill her!" Morgan screeched and she stormed out.

"I bloody well hope it's a rumour," Kathryn grumbled and she walked out.

"Does anybody else want to storm out?" the Doctor asked.

"I wish I could, but I'm on duty," Tom said.

**A week later**  
**The Dellia Fleet:**  
Lilly and Emma were on the main ship's bridge. Lilly was sitting with her feet up in her chair. Emma was at one of the stations, asleep.

In: "Janeway to the Dellia Fleet."

Lilly pressed a few buttons on the console next to her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lilly asked.

In: "You've got a problem. Annika has escaped, she beamed aboard your ship."

"Oh crap! Emma, wake up!" Lilly yelled. Emma quickly woke up and she sat up.

"What? Is it dinner time already?" she asked quickly.

"No, you missed it by miles, it's 9 o'clock. Anyway Annika's onboard the ship," Lilly replied. Emma looked under her console and she brought a knife out.

"Glad I brought this, I wish I had a chain-saw though," Emma said. The lights went out.

"For the first time so do I," Lilly muttered. She heard some commotion coming from the station where Emma was. A few seconds later Lilly was hit in the back of the head and she lost consciousness.

**Voyager:**  
**Sickbay:**  
In: "Janeway to Deck Five, Annika has beamed back to Voyager and she's on your deck."

The Doctor disappeared as the lights went off. The consoles still generated some light. Annika walked through the doors and headed over to Jessie's biobed. Somebody pushed her into the wall and she fell onto the biobed. She quickly got back onto her feet.

"I should of known you'd be here," Annika muttered when she saw who it was.

"You're not going to touch her while I'm here," James said as boldly as he could.

"Ooh, I'm shaking," Annika said sarcastically, she grabbed a hold of his arm and she pulled him into the wall. "Sorry, chump, but you're no match for me. Besides, you're not the kind of guy who'd hurt a woman," Annika said.

"Guess again," James said and he hit her in the face. It made her stumble backwards and she crashed into the console behind her. She looked shocked as she felt where she'd been hit. A bit of her hair had fallen out of place too.

"How dare you damage my perfection, now you'll pay!" Annika screamed, she brought out the hypospray again.

"God, you're just like Janeway," James muttered.

"How dare you compare me to that old hag!" Annika yelled.

"Yeah, I think I kinda insulted Janeway by saying that," James said.

"That's it, I wasn't going to kill you but I have no choice now," Annika said angrily. She got closer to him but he just hit her again, making her fall to the floor. James walked over to her, and he kicked her a couple of times.

"Listen Barbie, if you mess with Jessie, you mess with me," James said.

"Ooh, do you see me trembling," Annika said and she used her right leg to kick him back. He stumbled into the wall. Annika managed to pull herself back on to her feet. She brought out her knife and she walked closer to James. "Don't mess with me, you're out of you're league," Annika said.

"Really, I guess you're..." James said. He hit Annika more forcefully and she fell back onto the floor, her knife slipped out of her hand. "Wrong." Annika brought her left hand to her face. She felt dampness under her nose. It was bleeding heavily. Her right hand reached the knife but James stood on her hand. "I wouldn't try that, if I were you," he said.

"Fine, what about this?" Annika said as she pressed the hypospray into his leg. He stumbled backwards and a few seconds later he collapsed. Annika pulled herself back onto her feet after picking up the knife with her left hand.

She walked over to Jessie's biobed. She looked back over at James. "Want to watch?" she asked. She raised the knife into the air and she brought it back down and it went straight into Jessie's stomach.

"That was fun," Annika said a few seconds later. She walked out the door.

**Five minutes later:**  
Tom, Tuvok and his security team arrived in Sickbay. Tom rushed over to Jessie as Tuvok and the security team looked around the room.

"Commander, she was stabbed a few minutes ago, if I don't put her into stasis I wont be able to revive her at all," Tom said. A force field appeared around Jessie's biobed after he stepped away. He then rushed over to James, who was unconscious. Tom scanned him with the tricorder. Tuvok walked over too.

"He has the virus that Jessie has," Tom said. His tricorder started making beepy noises. "Ohno, we need to get the Doctor on-line now! One nanoprobe has attached onto a vital organ, he's bleeding internally," Tom said. Tuvok rushed over to the nearest console and he started working at it.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Naomi tapped her commbadge as a fight started between Annika and Morgan.

"Wildman to Security, we need help. Annika is trying to kill Morgan," she said.

Morgan pushed Annika into the wall, leaving a dint in it. Annika struck back with the knife, she stabbed Morgan in the leg. Morgan fell backwards into the nearest table. Annika then used the knife to cut Morgan's neck. She collapsed onto the table. Tani and Naomi watched in horror as Annika continued to use the knife on Morgan, even though she was already dead.

"The bch!" Tani screamed and she rushed over to where Annika was and she punched her in the face. Annika barely got hurt from the hit, and she used her arm to smack Tani in the head. She fell to the floor. Annika stepped on Tani's stomach.

"Don't try it," Annika said. She stepped off Tani and she headed over to Naomi.

Suddenly she just collapsed. Naomi saw immediately what happened. There stood Craig and other security officers at the door. She saw Craig was the one who shot Annika. He dropped the phaser and he rushed over to Morgan. The security officers rushed over to Annika and they dragged her out of the room. Naomi went over to Tani and she helped her up.

Craig tapped his commbadge. "Anderson to Sickbay, I need help now!" he stuttered.

In: "We're having trouble re-activating the Doctor, Craig. We have enough dying patients already."

"Please, you've got to help her," Craig said.

In: "Beam her here, I'll do what I can."

Craig went over to the console near the galley and he pressed a few buttons. Morgan beamed away.

**_Captains Log Supplemental: Everything is back to normal. Although Annika has had to be put in the Nut House again, she'll be there a few months. Anyway Lilly, Emma, Morgan, Jessie & James have recovered from their injuries. Lets hope that Annika doesn't escape again_**

**Sunday night**  
**Holodeck 2:**  
Morgan, Jessie, James, Tani & Lilly were standing in the holodeck doing absolutely nothing.

"What should we do?" James asked.

"I know! Lets do some training, I'll battle with you, James," Morgan said.

"But..." James muttered.

"No buts, lets get battling!" Morgan giggled as she rushed into the centre of the room. James groaned and he walked over to Morgan.

"This should be interesting," Jessie muttered. Tani nodded. Lilly wasn't listening, she was fuming over something. Tani and Jessie noticed.

Morgan threw out a Creature Ball. Her adorable Azumarill appeared in front of her. James' not as cute Arbok appeared in front of him.

"Azzua, Bubblebeam attack!" Morgan commanded. Azzua jumped up into the air and a blue beam emerged from it and it hit Kobra.

"Kobra, Smog attack!" James commanded. Arbok opened it's mouth and a cloud of gas emerged. Azzua couldn't see anything and it became confused.

"Azzua, return quickly. And come battle Chika!" Morgan yelled as she recalled Azzua and threw out another ball. Chikorita appeared. The smog was still blocking Chika's view. "Wait a sec, this is a funny snog attack," Morgan said. Tani, Jessie & Lilly burst out laughing.

"That's smog attack," James muttered.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Morgan said and she started laughing herself.

"Very funny, Morgan. Kobra, tackle that Chikorita," James ordered. Kobra charged at the confused Chikorita and it was pushed against the wall.

"Oh well, that was a quick match," Jessie muttered.

"But I only recalled Azzua, she didn't lose," Morgan pouted.

"She did, she was too confused to battle," Jessie said. Morgan and James recalled their Creatures and they headed back over to Jessie, Tani & Lilly.

"Maybe I'll try a snog attack," Tani said as she looked at James. Jessie punched her in the face and she fell onto the floor. "Ow, what was that for?" Tani moaned.

"Just leave him alone, he doesn't like you so buzz off!" Jessie grumbled. Tani stood back up.

"Well, I'm not the only one who has a crush on James, and I doubt you'd be able to get away with punching her," Tani said and she stormed out.

"And you're not going to get away with spreading that rumour!" Morgan yelled and she ran after Tani.

"And before you say anything I didn't tell anybody that rumour," Lilly said.

"Then who did?" James asked.

"I don't know, probably Tani," Lilly replied.

"Well that girl deserves more than a punch, maybe she should go and join Annika in the nut house," Jessie said.

"Yeah, maybe. Listen I'd better get back to the Dellia. Emma's the only main character there, and there's no guest stars," Lilly said and she headed out.

**Tom/B'Elanna's Quarters:**  
Tom and B'Elanna were forced to put headphones on because Duncan's crying was giving them a headache.

"Tom, what should we do!" B'Elanna yelled.

"What!?" Tom yelled back. B'Elanna pulled off his headphones.

"What should we do?" B'Elanna asked.

"I don't know, according to Morgan Duncan was really quiet when Jessie & James were babysitting, maybe they should come over," Tom said.

"I thought you hated the idea of them babysitting Duncan," B'Elanna said.

"I used to, if they can quieten him they'll be in my good books," Tom said.

"Fine, I'll contact them," B'Elanna said and she tapped her commbadge.

**Holodeck Two:**  
"Well if she did, I wouldn't blame her," Jessie said.

"Why's that?" James asked.

"Well, er," Jessie muttered and she started to go red.

"What?" James asked.

"Because you're such a nice guy," Jessie said.

She thought, "good recovery."

"Jess, people don't develop crushes on people because they're nice to people," James said.

"Er, never mind," Jessie muttered.

"Jess, you're holding something back," James said.

"Er, that's what you think," Jessie said.

She thought, "I really need a convenient thing to happen right now."

In: "Torres to Rex & Stuart."

James tapped his commbadge.

"Yeah," he said.

In: "Can you and Jess come over, Tom said that you actually got Duncan to be quiet, that would be handy right now."

"Yeah, I'll come," Jessie said and she rushed out.

"Me too, she's not going to get away from me," James said and he followed Jessie out.

**Later**  
**Tom/B'Elanna's Quarters:**  
Tom and B'Elanna felt like jumping off a cliff on the holodeck. As soon as Jessie & James had came into the room Duncan had stopped crying.

"How do you do that?" Tom asked.

"I dunno," Jessie muttered as she held Duncan.

"This is unbelievable," Tom moaned.

"Maybe he doesn't like Tom," James said.

"That's understandable," Jessie said.

"Hey, I saved your lives the other day, and this is the thanks you give me," Tom pouted.

"Well, it was just a suggestion," James said.

"Can you look after Duncan for tonight? We really need a break," B'Elanna asked.

"Sure thing," Jessie said.

"That's great," B'Elanna said and she elbowed Tom who was still pouting. They both went into their bedroom to get changed.

"I'll babysit on my own, you don't have to stay," Jessie said.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll try anything to get me to go away and forget what you said," James said.

"Look, I was just paying you a compliment," Jessie said.

"Well I don't know what you were complimenting me about. You said you wouldn't blame Morgan even if she did have a crush on me," James said.

"Fine, as long as you promise that, a) you don't tell anyone, and b) you don't make my life a living hell for repeating it," Jessie said.

"I suppose so," James said.

"Fine, well I, er, still think you're cute. There I said it," Jessie said.

"Well thanks," James said and he started laughing.

"You promised!" Jessie grumbled.

"I didn't promise that I wouldn't laugh," James said.

"Oh, I give up. Mention this again and I'll hit that cute face of yours," Jessie said.

"Whatever you say, Jess," James said and he tried to stop himself from laughing anymore.

**Will Annika ever get out of that Nut House? Will she be just as annoying as she was before? Will Tani spread anymore rumours? Will that annoying reset button ever break? Will we actually hear more of Neelix's dodgy movie? Find out the answers to all of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
